The Warden is sick
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Four moments where the Warden gets sick and their partner takes care of them. [Brosca/Alistair Brosca/Leliana Brosca/Morrigan Brosca/Zevran]


**The Warden is sick**

\- Do you really expect me to stay here all day when there's so much to do? -, Warden Brosca says, looking at Alistair straight in the eyes. For once he doesn't look away.

\- You're sick -, he replies, - You need to rest -.

\- I can take it -, the dwarf insists. Alistair chuckles.

\- Darling… -, he starts, - I've just found you face on the ground because you couldn't get up -.

\- I… I was just doing it to catch your attention… -.

Alistair smirks. It's obvious that he doesn't buy.

\- As much as I appreciate you trying to… catch my attention -, he starts, spotting that grin that made the Warden fall in love with him, - I'd appreciate if you were more conscious. I don't want you to get hurt -.

She looks at him – he seems sincere – then she sighs.

\- Fine -, she says, -… But only if you stay with me -.

The last part is just whispered, but Alistair catches it anyways and he smiles, suddenly shy.

\- Oh… Of course -, he says then, getting closer to Brosca. He sits on the spot beside her, and she rests on him as he pulls her in a hug.

\- I'm sure they'll be fine without me too -, he says, then silence falls between the two, silence that gets cut by Brosca.

\- When I still lived in Orzrammar, I couldn't allow myself to take day offs, I always had to be on the job, or else I wouldn't get paid, and without money we couldn't survive -.

Alistair doesn't reply soon. Surely it's a lot to take in; the Warden isn't even sure why she told him that in the first place. She didn't have to.

\- You are so… strong -, he says then, - I would've died after a day -.

Brosca laughs, somewhat proud of that statement.

\- Don't sell yourself so short -, she says, - Maybe after a couple of days -.

\- Thanks for the vote of confidence! -, Alistair replies, even though he doesn't seem to be actually offended, - I guess this is what I get for staying beside my love in such hard times -.

They both look at each other and then they burst into laughter.

The Warden is already feeling better.

* * *

When Morrigan enter in his tent, she bumps into him.

\- Were you trying to get out? -, she asks to the sick Warden in front of her.

\- Do you expect me to stay here all day with all the things we have to do? -, he asks.

Morrigan scrutinizes him, deep in though. The dwarf would pay anything to be able to know at least once what she's actually thinking, but that's also one of the things he likes most about her.

He's always been attracted to the unknown.

\- You can't -, Morrigan says then.

\- What? I thought you'd prefer if I moved my ass and did something -, Brosca replies.

Morrigan shoots him an ugly look for his choice of words, and only then he remembers that he's not at Orzrammar anymore, in the shacks rolling in mud, so he should probably watch his language.

\- In any other occasion I would've agreed with you, but you're feeling unwell -, Morrigan states.

\- I'm fine -, the Warden insists, - Maybe I'll stay more in the back, but I can fight -.

\- And do you think this is wise? -, Morrigan asks, - You will just slow us down, it will be detrimental to our quest -.

Despite the sharpness of what she's said she's right, and the dwarf knows it, but he can't help but to feel guilty, knowing that his companions are going to fight without him.

Maybe that will be their occasion to finally send him away.

\- I'll make something for you to eat -, Morrigan says then, - If I find you trying to sneak out I will freeze you in place -.

\- I've never saw you doing this kind of spell -, the Warden retorts, smirking.

Morrigan smirks back.

\- Don't test me -, she menaces, and the dwarf can't figure out if she's kidding or not, probably not though, then she leaves.

The Warden remains there, looking at the tent's entrance. Maybe he should sit down, he isn't feeling great.

He may not be used to it but… it's nice to have someone that takes care of him. Really nice.

* * *

"At least the music isn't so bad", the Warden thinks as Leliana's playing the lute she's given her as a gift a few days before.

Of course the music's excellent, but the dwarf isn't in the right mood for it: she's sick.

It has been ages since the last time she's been sick and she hates that feeling of unhelpfulness that it brings.

She wanted to go with the others anyway, but Leliana insisted on taking a break, and Brosca had to give in.

\- … me? -.

Oh, Leliana's talking.

\- Are you listening? -, Leliana asks, her expression becoming immediately worried.

\- Uh… not really -, the Warden replies.

\- But I'm fine -, she adds immediately to reassure the other, - I was just lost in my thoughts -.

Leliana hums, probably pondering if she should believe her or not, but soon she smiles and she says:

\- I was asking you if there was something you wanted me to play -.

\- Ah… um… -.

She really isn't familiar with the musical world: she never had the time to even fantasize about it, and also it's not like dwarfs have such a big singing tradition. She could've asked for some tavern songs, but she doubts Leliana knows them, and they also might be too vulgar for her.

\- I'll leave the choice to you -, she says then, and Leliana takes some time to think about it, then she laughs and she shakes her head.

\- What? -, the Warden asks.

\- I just had a stupid thought -, she replies, - I don't think this is the best occasion for love songs -.

\- If you want… you can sing one -, Brosca says then, - I wouldn't mind -.

\- Your voice is so beautiful that you could sing about anything and I'd still be listening -, she adds, and Leliana blushes.

\- A-all right -, she says, and after a moment she starts playing again.

The Warden doesn't know the song of course, but it's not important. She really meant was she just said to her.

She closes her eyes, enjoying the tune and Leliana's voice. Despite being sick, she feels fantastic.

* * *

\- Did I ever mention how good I am with ropes? -.

The Warden rolls his eyes. If that was another situation, he would've been really interested, but he knows what Zevran means in this case.

The elf notices his reaction and he chuckles, then he leans in to brush a lock of hair back to its place.

\- I see you took the hint -, he comments then.

\- It was pretty obvious -, the Warden replies.

\- Not subtle enough? -, Zevran asks, and the dwarf can't help but to smile.

\- Oh, finally -, Zevran says, and the Warden looks at him confused.

\- You've been so gloomy recently -, the elf explains then, - Which really is a shame. You look so beautiful when you smile -.

Brosca smiles again.

\- You have such a way with words -, he mutters, - But there's a reason why I've been like this. I hate being sick -.

For a moment Zevran's expression changes; it's like his happy mask drops, but he quickly recovers.

\- I know what you mean -, he says then, - Even for us Crows, sickness wasn't expected, and if they caught you being sick, you were killed -.

\- How did you survive? -, the Warden asks, but he immediately regrets it.

Since he's the first one to be reluctant to share anything about his past, he doesn't have any right to pry into the lives of others.

However, before he can say anything, Zevran's already replying:

\- Thankfully I didn't get sick much, the key was on pretending you were all right and if you were lucky, that day was the day you didn't get assigned to anything. I've been lucky -.

He had been really lucky. The Warden too doesn't get sick very often, but he had to do a couple of jobs while he should've been resting.

The result hadn't been the best but it had been enough to earn him some gold, so he can't really say he minded.

\- It's just… I'm not used to it -, he says then.

\- I understand -, Zevran says, and Brosca knows he's being sincere.

\- Tell you what -, he adds, patting his thighs and making sign at the dwarf to get closer, - Let me take care of you -.

\- I'm not in the mood for that -, the Warden replies, but he still gets closer.

Zevran laughs.

\- And I didn't mean that -, he says then, - I'll reserve you that sort of treatment for when you're feeling better -.

\- I will count you on this -, the Warden warns him, as he rests his head over Zevran's legs.

He soon feels the elf's hands over him, massaging his temples. At first it hurts a bit, and the dwarf hisses:

\- Is this some fancy killing technique of yours? -.

Zevran chuckles.

\- I'm afraid not -, he says then.

\- Shame -, the Warden mutters, but he's smiling.

He's starting to feel good: his head isn't pounding anymore. It must've been whatever Zevran's doing to him.

\- Better? -, the elf asks then, and the dwarf nods.

\- Much better -, he replied, stretching his arms to pull Zevran close, kissing his lips.

It will be fine, as long as he'll have Zevran beside him, he's sure he'll be fine.


End file.
